


Casualty

by thedollars666



Series: Casualty 2.0 [1]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: It's Cal's first day back to work since his recovery. Can he get through the day when his first patient is an ex criminal on the run from a gang member?





	1. When the chips are down

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a brief prologue of scenes from the episode Reap whirlwind part 2.
> 
>  
> 
> This is an AU in which Caleb Knight survives the stabbing by Scott Ellison as he protects his brother. Chapters that follow after are my own.

_**Ethan looked at his phone as it flashed up his brothers name, hesitation etched on his face before he hit ignore. He looked back to Alicia who was sitting at one of the pub's tables. Finally, the girl he was smitten over was finally his. He'd had his brother's, let's call it blessing if you will. Nothing was going to stop them now, they were finally free to be together without any guilt.** _

 

“ _ **Ethan it's me” Cal paused and realised he was getting Ethan's voicemail. “How many times Ethan, that voicemail isn't funny” it was raining heavily as he spat water trying to talk. “Listen, are you still at work? I think Scott is definiatly still after you. Just- let me know you're ok, alright? Just be in touch...ok” Cal hung up the phone, his brother could be so oblivious and naïve sometimes. He had to find him, he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. This whole thing was messed up. Cal turned around and came face to face with Scott. He walked up to him slowly.**_

 

“ _ **Walk on” Scott said**_

 

_**Cal walked closer “Where are you going?” he could feel adrenline start to kick in. Scott looked behind for a second, Cal followed his line of vision. The pub. Of course it was. Why didn't he just check there first? “So that's where he went” Cal remained standing in Scott's way. “What are you going to do? Attack him?”** _

_**he moved his hands to stop him. “You can't do that”** _

 

“ _ **Look, I don't have a problem with you alright?” Scott continued to try and push past. The rain was making it harder for them to see.**_

 

_**Cal pushed him back “You do now” he pushed him lightly against the wall of the alley beside the hospital. “Leave it!” Scott glared at him and then shoved Cal backwards. Cal grabbed him and pushed him harder back, shoving them back against the metal framing. “Leave it! Alright!” Cal kneed him in the stomach and landed a blow to his face. He grabbed him again and pulled him up. “This ends now yeah!? This ends now”** _

 

“ _ **Not until he pays!” scott yelled back and lands a blow to Cal's midsection.**_

 

_**Cal reels back, trying to focus; he stands up and continues the assault. He throws Scott backwards, managing to get him to the floor. “Just stay away from him ok? Please”** _

 

_**Scott looked up from the floor, still angry “No way” he breathed heavily “No way” Cal then kicked him in the face, he didn't want to continue to fight. But he would do it, he would do it to protect Ethan. He punched him and grabbed his collar. Trying to stay on his feet was getting harder as the ground was so slippery. He stumbled above him, trying to keep him on the ground. Scott put his hands up as Cal raised another fist. “Wait! Please. Wait” Cal stopped, thinking he'd knocked some sense into him. He then felt a fist against ribs and fell to the ground with him. He clenched at the pain and tried his best to grab hold of Scotts arm. He leaned over him, attempting to stop him from getting up. Something sharp struck him, he fell back against the panel. He moved his hand to the source, he moved it away to reveal blood. He looked in shock at Scott, there was a knife in his hand. Scott looked almost just as shocked.** _

 

_**Still, Cal tried to stop him, the struggles were weaker now. But he needed to try, he grunted at the pain as Scott scrambled away from him. Cal grabbed at his foot and leaned up and reached for his arm. Scott struck him on his injured side and Cal fell defeated to the floor. “I told you to stay out of this!”** _

 

 

 

_**Cal lay on the ground, there was no hope now. He could barely move; it was dark, it was still raining heavily. He couldn't give up, not until he knew Ethan was ok. He slid over to a couple of large metal plant pots, he attempted to pull himself up, determination wavering as pain shot through him. he collapsed against them. “He...lp” he breathed out, he couldn't even shout. “Any...body. I need....help”** _

 

_**A phone was heard nearby. Dylan was walking with his umbrella up, the rain was coming down worse then before. “I don't believe it” Dylan grumbled as he fished out his phone and answered. “Hello Hazel! Is everything all ok? Yeah, no. just a little bit wet. Yeah, I can I take her. What night did you have in mind? Yeah. No, no, no. Wednesday's fine. You're very welcome”** _

 

_**Cal looked over, desperation in his eyes. He had to get Dylan's attention.** _

 

“ _ **No, hazel don't put her on the phone. It's absolulety pointless talking to-” Dylan was silenced as he then realised it was too late. “Hello how are you? What have you been up to? Been in the sandpit.-”**_

 

“ _ **Dy-lan...Dylan....” Cal strained his voice. There would be no way he'd catch his attention in time.**_

 

“ _ **You don't understand a word I'm saying. Well Rihanna I'm going to go now, give my best to your Mum...bye”**_

 

_**He wasn't going to make it, he needed help fast. He watched Dylan walk away and started banging his elbow against the pot. His last ditch effort. He could feel himself getting weaker.** _

 

_**Dylan stopped instantly when he heard the noise. Cal continued to bang on the plants until Dylan got closer. “Cal is that you?” Dylan sprang into action, ran back and shouted out for help. “Can we get some help here! And bring a trolley!” Dylan ran back to Cal, the umbrella was discarded as he knelt down beside him. “Cal are you ok? What's happened?” Dylan placed a hand to where Cal was holding his injury. “Have you been stabbed?”** _

 

_**Cal quietly responded, Dylan checked his pulse while Cal breathed heavily; his eyes wide with fear. “Is...Ethan... ok?”** _

 

“ _ **Ethan?”**_

 

“ _ **Is he ok?”**_

 

“ _ **As far as I know yes. Don't worry about Ethan, let's concentrate on you shall we?”**_

 

_**Eyes more wide as panic set in on Cal's face “Don't.....want to....die....please”** _

 

_**Dylan shook his head “I'm not going to let you die Cal. I'm not going to let you die ok?”** _

 

_**muffled voices. That's all he could hear now. He was slipping; he knew what was going on. He was a doctor afterall. His mind was still able to reel of proceedures that one would go through in this situation. Ethan. If there was one thing he needed now, was to make sure his brother was safe. He didn't want to die, but he could accept it if it meant Ethan was alive. “Doors!” he vaguely heard the slam of the double doors. “Airways clear. He's got absent breath sounds on the left hand side”** _

 

_**Everyone In the department watched solemnly as their team members worked fast. It was so hard when it was one of their own. They'd been through this many times; it never got easier.** _

“ _ **Cal? Cal can you hear me?” Dylan waited a few seconds. “Ok he's unconscious. He's unresponsive to pain”**_

 

_**Charlie and Duffy ran in and Charlie threw his hand up “Ah....no”** _

 

“ _ **He's lost a lot of blood Dylan, how long was he out there?” Elle asked as she quickly placed an oxygen mask over Cal's mouth.**_

 

“ _ **Too long...um. Let's get two lines in, two units of O neg, cross match for A's. And send off for some FFE”**_

 

“ **Cathi**   _ **feels delayed” Louise said**_

 

“ _ **Yes, he's had a massive pneumothorax” Dylan replied “If he was stabbed, it's perforated the lung”**_

 

“ _ **He's gonna need a thoracostomy”**_

 

“ _ **Ok. Can someone get me a scalpel please! And twenty mils of one percent lidocaine”**_

 

“ _ **Yeah, we're on it”**_

 

_**The monitor began bleeping fast, Cal woke up. “Ok, Cal. We've got ya” Charlie said as Elle stroked his cheek. Charlie removed his oxygen mask when he heard Cal speak. “What?”** _

 

“ _ **E-Ethan...”**_

 

“ _ **All right. All right. I'll find him for you” the mask was placed back on. Elle looked distraught, everyone was fearing the worst. Charlie turned to Max, who already had his mobile out. “Can we try and find Ethan”**_

 

“ _ **I'm trying but he's not answering his phone” Max replied**_

 

“ _ **Well try a bit harder”**_

 

_**Everyone was working as hard and fast as they could. Jacob watched and listened to Elle's soothing words as Dylan cut a straight line to place the tubes in. “It's ok Cal. You're going to be fine. It's ok” Elle looked at Jacob, they both looked ready to tear up. But they wouldn't, they had to be strong.** _

 

_**Cal began to slip into unconscious again, where was Ethan? He needed to see him. He couldn't stay awake much longer. There was a sudden drop in the monitors tone as blood flowed through the cathi. “Ok. That could be damage to the pulmonary vessel”** _

 

_**Cal's eyes closed** _

 

“ _ **He's bleeding out, I can't feel a pulse” Jacob said with distress**_

 

“ _ **He's arrested!” Elle yelled**_

 

“ _ **Right, let's intubate then please! We'll do a gland thorocotomy. Can we get the open chest kit” Dylan shouted**_

 

_**Elle proceeded to place the air tube down into Cal's throat. Dylan began cutting a long line across Cal's chest, opening him up for cardiac massage.** _

 

_**In the pub, unaware of what was taking place in the hospital across the road from them. Ethan and Alicia sat together at a table in the pub. “I know. You and I have had a lot of false starts” Ethan began, trying hard not to stutter; like he usually would. “Well” he continued with a smile. “No starts really”Alicia laughed. “If you'll let me” Ethan took off his glasses. “I want to make this the start of something wonderful. And never ever let it finish” Alicia smiled with a nod. They leaned in and kissed one another with slow movements; not wanting it to end.** _

 

_**Elle continued to stroke Cal's face in an effort of comfort while Dylan tried his best to stop the bleed and get his heart beating again. “Come on Cal. Come on...”** _

 

_**Charlie glanced at Duffy and then continued to stare with disintegrating hope as the seconds passed. “Dylan...he's lost too much blood”** _

 

“ _ **Nope” everyone shared equal feelings toward the situation; though no one wanted to say it. Dylan carried on, he told Cal he wouldn't let him die. He was going to keep his word. He wouldn't lose him. “Hang on, I think...” All of a sudden a sign of a heart beat sounded on the monitors. Everyone looked up in surprise.**_

 

“ _ **He's got a pulse. It's a little thready but it's there” Elle said with a smile and tears of happiness.**_

 

_**Dylan breathed a sigh of relief as did everyone else in the room. Jacob clapped a hand on his back. “Way to go my man, that was some fighting”** _

 

“ _ **Well, he's not out of the words yet. And I think Cal did most of the fighting” Dylan replied bluntly. They contained their laughter and held in their excitement. Dylan was right, Cal was far from out of danger yet. “We need to work on getting him stable now. He's ventilated which means his lungs will need time to heal. The next few days will be critical” Dylan took a breath and then asked “How's his pulse?” he watched the monitors for signs of improvement, but it was always nice to hear someone else say it too.**_

“ _ **Improving, slowly. But that's to be expected” Elle replied**_

 

“ _ **Ok. Good. Are we all happy for me to close?”**_

 

_**they nodded, still sighing in relief.** _

 

_**Ethan and Alicia pulled apart when Max came into the pub. He didn't know any other information on Cal then what he left with. “Oh. We've been tracked down” Alicia said smiling, Ethan laughed.** _

 

_**They saw the solemn look on his face “Can you come with me” Max said** _

 

_**Ethan’s heart started beating fast, they knew something wasn't right. “Why? Is it- is it Lily?”** _

 

“ _ **Honestly. I just need you to come with me. Both of you”**_

 

_**Ethan looked at Alicia and they both left the pub without a second thought; their drinks forgotten, along with Ethan's glasses.** _

 

_**They walked into the hospital, Ethan's heart plummeted when he saw his collegues. “Where's Cal?” he didn't know anything other then what Max had told him.** _

 

_**Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder “Cal was found stabbed”** _

 

“ _ **What?” Ethan pushed shakily passed Charlie as the older man tried to stop him. he settled instead to go with him into the emergency ward. Alicia covered her mouth from outside the room as she stared in from the window outside. “Cal?”**_

 

_**Dylan looked up as he heard a voice and saw Ethan. “He's alive. But he is critical. The next few days will decide his survival. I'm hopeful. He's unconscious at the moment, but I think it's the best thing for him; given his-” Dylan looked over at Charlie as he held up a hand. Dylan stopped talking. He stepped back a moment to allow Ethan to reach his brothers side.** _

 

_**Ethan checked all the monitors for himself. He tried to control his panicked breathing; his shaky hand coming up to caress Cal's head. “Caleb?” tears glistened in his eyes as he looked him over. “Cal? It's me” How had this happened? Where was everyone? no...where was he? Ethan suddenly remembered the phone call from him that he'd ignored.** _

 

_**Elle placed a hand on Alicia's shoulder, the blonde woman turned to her. “He'll be ok” Alicia smiled half heartedly. “He's a fighter”** _

 

_**Alicia turned back to the window “Yeah...”** _

 

_**Ethan fished out his phone, showing he had one voicemail. He held the phone to his ear to listen. No one said a word, Dylan kept a watchful eye on Cal's vital signs. Ethan silenced his phone and looked up “It was Scott” he said.** _

 

“ _ **Ellison?” Jacob asked**_

 

“ _ **Yes. He did this to Cal”**_

 

“ _ **You sure?”**_

 

“ _ **Positive. He blamed me for his father's death. He must have been after me. It should be me lying here. Not Cal”**_

 

 

“ _ **Don't start blaming yourself. Cal needs all the support he can get now if he's going to make it through this”**_

 

_**Jacob could sense Ethan's anger “Dylan's right mate. Won't do any good to go off the rails now”** _

 

_**Ethan looked at Jacob, such anguish and hate in his eyes. “Cal was stabbed because I was careless. He could die, Jacob. He's all I have left”** _

 

“ _ **Yes, we know that. Which is why you're needed here”**_

 

“ _ **Ethan has a point though” Connie said as she entered the room “Scott could still be hanging around somewhere. Get security and inform the police”**_

 

“ _ **Already done” Louise told her**_

 

“ _ **Good” Connie gave Ethan a stern look. “Your place is here. Do you understand?”**_

 

“ _ **Yes” Ethan relented and remained by Cal's side. “Of course”**_

 

“ _ **That voicemail can be used for good evidence. Give it to me and I can hand it to the police. You shouldn't have to deal with them just yet” Charlie said**_

 

_**Ethan took his phone out again and handed his phone over without taking his eyes off Cal. Jacob took the phone and before he handed it to Charlie he played the voicemail, just to allow their colleagues to hear it; for extra witness statements. ~Ethan it's me. How many times! That voicemail isn't funny. listen, are you still at work? I think Scott is definiatly still after you. Just- let me know you're ok, alright? Just be in touch...ok~ Ethan gently placed his hand over Cal's. “I'm all right. Caleb. I'm here, I'm safe. So you can wake up now, ok?” Ethan tried to control his shaking, his emotional wall was breaking. Charlie motioned for Alicia to come in. Alicia entered the room and made her way toward him. Her hand lay at the back of his neck as she pulled him to her. His head found her shoulder.** _

 

“ _ **He'll make it Ethan” He hated himself for his emotions sometimes. He'd always been the less stronger of the two. Not by much mind you, but still. His brother was the one lying there, fighting for his life; he couldn't even stay strong for him. He shifted and his arms wrapped around Alicia's waste. “He'll be ok”**_

                      ……………… 

_**A youthful small Ethan, thick black glasses and dark blue jumper. Running in an open grass area. “Caleb? Caleb where are you?” frantically searching for his brother.** _

 

Ethan jolted awake “Caleb!” he looked over, Cal was there. Lying in the same condition, resps unchanged, ventilation working with his breathing; helping to repair his lungs. Only difference was that he'd now been moved to a private room to be monitored. Ethan sighed, he had no idea what time it was; or what day it was. He looked up as the door opened with a knock. Alicia.

 

She came into the room with two polystyrene cups. “Thought this would be where you'd be”

 

Ethan gave her a small smile as he sat up in the chair. His back was stiff and he was completely exhausted. “I hope that contains good ole caffeine”

 

Alicia smiled as she handed him a cup. She then sat down in the other seat next to him. “No change?”

 

“I just keep getting told he's stable. I have the evidence in front of me to tell me he's improving. I just- it feels like he's not”

“He is, Ethan. It's harder to see that when it's someone you love lying there. But he is improving. You know, Dylan said the longer he's out, the best chance he has at recovering”

 

“Right. I know that. I should know that”

 

“You do” she nudged him and then lay her head on his shoulder. “I just come from Lily's room. She sends her sympathies...at least I think she did” Alicia snorted a small laugh. “You know how she is”

 

Ethan sighed “I haven't even been to see her. What a good friend I am”

 

“Hey. She understands. At least I'm sure she does”

 

“It's kind of funny really. We haven't seen eye to eye much lately. With the whole protest thing against Sam. But when something happens, something bad that hurts us. All that is dropped. We band together”

 

“That's what families do. If one of us is hurt, we do anything we can to stop it”

 

“I know, that much had been made perfectly clear to me today” Ethan looked at his brother. Constantly checking the rise and fall of his chest.

 

“Cal did what he did to keep you safe. He didn't do it to be stupid. He was protecting you. You're his brother”

 

“I should have answered that call. I should have been more aware. Like usual I was naïve and Cal was there sorting out my mess”

 

“You can't blame yourself Ethan. There must have been times where the situation was reversed”

Ethan laughed a little. “Oh yeah, there have been plenty of those”

 

“That's because you both look out for one another. No matter what happens, no matter how; you will always protect each other; even if it means-” Alicia stopped, she wouldn't speak anymore on that subject. “Just don't forget. You don't just have each other. You have the all of us too”

 

Ethan looked up with a smile as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed him. “Thank you, Alicia” she kissed him again. Then she moved to Cal and kissed him on the forehead. She lay a hand on Ethan's shoulder before leaving the room and shutting the door. Ethan was left alone again. At least, he felt alone. He moved his chair close to the bed. “I need you to wake up, Cal” Ethan searched his face for any sign of stirring. “I remember, sort of. When our situations were reversed not too long ago. You were where I'm sitting, and I was in your position. I was in a pretty bad way too. Now I know how you must have felt. You just getting me back for that? Point taken. Oh right, sorry. Bad choice of words there. Um. Guess I'm just as bad at this as you were” Ethan stood up, he hesitated before pecking him on the head. “Love you”

 

Another knock on the door. This one made him jump, he wasn't expecting anyone else. It was pretty late now. Ethan turned and saw Dylan. “Sorry, I can come back in a minute”

 

“No, it's fine. I should probably get some rest. Listen- I never thanked you, for saving my brother”

 

“Don't. Just part of my job really”

 

“Thank you. Jacob told me how long you fought”

 

“Well. I just did what I do best” Dylan always felt awkward in these moments. He didn't quite know how to handle it, he'd gotten better over time. But human emotion was such an enigma to him.

 

“It's different when it's our own, isn't it. We always want to go one step more to save them. You did that today. So, thank you”

 

“Well, you're welcome” Dylan shifted and walked to the other side of the bed. “I just came to check on him” Dylan diligently checked all the signs, just like he had done a thousand times, if not more. “His chances of survival are great now. I think he's out of the woods. I'm confident enough we can remove the vent now”

 

“That's- that's really great news”

 

Charlie had been called in the room to help with the steps needed. Once they had removed he ventilator, Dylan watched for any signs of decrease in Cal's breathing, Ethan held his breath. Charlie placed two fingers against his neck, focusing on his pulse. “It's looking good, no sign of a weak pulse”

 

“His breathing is stable, safe to say he can breath on his own” Dylan said

 

Ethan let out the breath he was holding. Charlie pat him on the back. “He's going to be fine” he said, Ethan nodded.

 

“I think we can take the tube out now” Dylan said as he uncapped the end and slowly removed the tube from Cal's mouth. He placed it on the metal tray held out by Charlie.

 

Cal's eyes slowly opened, Charlie smiled. “Welcome back” Cal coughed lightly, his throat was so dry. He stirred when the cough caused him pain. “Take it easy Cal. You've been through quite a lot”

 

“Cal, you lost a lot of blood. You've had open chest surgery, I had to perform a thoracotomy and heart massage. You've got several stitches to your pulmonary artery where I stopped the bleeding and several across your chest”

 

Cal blinked sleepily as he took in what Dylan was telling him. Memories of what happened flooded back to him. “Ethan?”

 

Dylan looked up, him and Charlie stepped back a bit. “It's ok, I'm safe” Cal turned to his right, he smiled in relief, the same smile reflecting back at him. “You're such an idiot. What am I going to do with you?”

 

“I'll go tell everyone the good news. Let you get some proper rest now” Charlie said

 

“Thanks Charlie” Ethan said

 

Charlie left the room and Dylan began to follow after him. “Dylan...?” Cal's raspy voice called out. Dylan stood by the door as he turned back. “Thank you...”

 

“Well. Just try not to make this a habit, ok?” Dylan shut the door and left the two brothers alone.

 

Ethan turned to Cal, shaking his head a little, Cal spoke again “Don't be mad nibbles”

 

the younger of the two didn't know what to be. He wanted to be mad, he really did. But he was too damn relieved, Cal would be ok.

 

“Save that for later”

 

Cal smiled and soon drifted to sleep.

 


	2. Can't save them all

 

Ethan and Cal were walking up toward the hospital, the older brother slightly ahead. He hadn't even stepped foot into work yet and he already had a headache, brought on by his brother's constant worrying. “Cal, are you sure you're up for this? Don't you think it's too soon? You should take a few more days”

 

Cal laughed, “I swear if I have to stay in that flat and do nothing for one second longer I'm going to lose my mind”

 

“One more day then, it couldn't hurt”

 

“Ethan, I will honestly die of boredom if I continue to stay at home”

 

“That's not funny”

 

Cal laughed and turned to his brother, realising they obviously weren't sharing the same humour “I'm fine honestly” Ethan didn't look impressed. Cal placed both hands on his shoulders. “Ethan, it was a joke”

 

Ethan shook his head “That's all it is to you isn't it?” Cal's smile faded “Just a joke” Ethan batted his brother's hands away and stormed into the building.

 

Cal span around “Ethan!” he sighed “I'm sorry!” he made his way into the hospital, he was almost run over by an empty trolley. “Whoa” he looked up and noticed that it was Robyn. “Trying to get rid of me? I just got back” Robyn smiled when she realised who it was she nearly ran over. She jumped up and into Cal's arms. “Oh...ok”

 

“You're back!” Robyn released him when she realised she might have hurt him. “I didn't hurt you did I?”

“Don't worry, I won't break or anything” Cal smiled

 

“Why didn't you tell us you were coming back? I'd have put up banners and there'd have been cake and-and streams”

 

“Didn't want a fuss” Cal put his arms out “But hey, if you're offering; the day has just begun, there's still time” Robyn laughed. “I hope that trolley isn't awaiting a patient”

 

“Oh, no. just storage. It's good to have you back”

 

“Thank you. Definitely good to be back” Cal continued on his way to the staff room. He was greeted by Noel and Max along the way, he received a hug from Elle and one off Charlie. Finally, he made it to the staff room. Ethan had already started to prepare himself for the day. His coat and bag were off and he hung his stethoscope around his neck. “So I think I've been officially missed and I'm now one hug short of actually being hugged out” he hoped their little disagreement had already been forgotten. The slam of Ethan's locker told him otherwise. “You can't be that mad at me”

 

“Have a good shift Dr Knight” Ethan said harshly as he walked out of the staff room.

 

“Ouch” Cal hung his own Stethoscope around his neck and shut his locker. “This is going to be a long day” he said as he too walked out of the room.

 

 

“Hey you” Alicia greeted Ethan as she stopped at the computers beside him. “We still on for tonight?” either he was ignoring her, or he really hadn't noticed that she was there. “Ethan? Hello?”

 

Ethan finally looked up “Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you. Sorry”

 

“What's up? Is Cal ok?”

 

“See for yourself” Ethan said as he motioned for her to look over to the other of the desk.

 

Alicia spotted Cal sifting through a couple of notes from under the desk. He had his back turned so he didn't see them staring at him. “He's back at work?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Shouldn't he be at home?”

 

“You'd think so”

 

“It's too soon right?”

 

“Thank you, I'm glad someone agrees”

 

“He's got another week till he's suppose to come back. He really should be resting still, what if he pulls a stitch”

 

“ _He_ can hear you” Cal said as he turned around with a file. “Morning Alicia”

 

“Morning Cal...sorry” Cal walked passed them and made his way to the assigned board. “Whoops” Ethan sighed, it was going to be a long day. “So, tonight?”

 

Ethan smiled “Of course”

 

“Wine, movie, dinner” she danced to emphasis her excitement

 

“Can't wait” Ethan said and kissed her quickly and they separated to start their day's work. Ethan stood beside Cal looking up at the assignment board. “Any good starts?”

 

“You're talking to me now?”

 

“Look, Cal. I was just concerned that's all. I just thought it might have been too soon. But if you feel ready-”

 

“I do, Ethan”

 

“I suppose I might have overreacted”

 

“Its fine”

 

“I'd rather not start the day off awkwardly. Especially on your first day-” Cal then walked away. “Back” Ethan huffed in frustration. “Brilliant”

 

Connie glanced up from the ipad she was holding and then back again “Dr Knight, welcome back”

 

“Thank you. Ms Beauchamp. Can I ask why I've been placed on minors?”

 

Without even looking up she replied “Dr Hardy told me you were back, I was to assume you still had a week. So I'm not entirely confident you are up to your full work load yet”

 

“So this was my brother's doing?”

 

Connie then looked up “Dr Hardy is not your boss, I am. I made the decision based on information and my general thoughts on the matter”

 

“But not based on evidence? Connie-” she gave him a stern look “Ms Beauchamp. I'm one hundred percent up for full work. I'm fine, honestly”

 

She held her hand out for the notes in his hand “Any sign of slack or concentration; I won't just put you on minors; you'll be sent home and you won't come back until you are due to come back. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes. Thank you” He handed her his minor patient's notes. “I won't let you down”

 

“You better not” Ethan smiled and nodded as he walked passed her. “Oh Dr Hardy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You're on minors today” She said as she handed over Cal's previous notes and then took Ethan's out of his hands.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You need a reason other then I'm in charge?”

 

“Um. Well-”

 

“I just thought you could use the break. You've been working a lot lately with work and home”

 

“But I'm fine, I'm completely fine”

 

Connie then walked away as she said “I wasn't asking”

 

Both Ethan and Cal watched her go, leaving them with her decisions. Ethan looked at Cal, waving the notes in front of him. “Really?”

 

“What?”

 

“I saw that you were suppose to be on minors today”

 

“Whose idea was that?”

 

“I didn't tell ms Beauchump to put you there. She said she would and I thought it was a good idea”

 

“Why can't you just see that I'm fine?”

 

“I'm just concerned”

 

“Don't be, I'm fine ok?”

 

Ethan shook his head and pushed passed. Cal frowned, mouthing an 'ow' as he rubbed his stitching. He walked off in the other direction. He made his way toward reception, looking over his first patient's notes. “Harvey Stanton?” Cal called from in front of the desk. A young looking male, looked to be in his early twenties, mixed racial features stood up. He had a hand to his forehead, you could see the blood oozing from the rag; running in-between his fingers. Cal wondered why he hadn't been seen to already. Weren't head injuries priorities? The male walked forward, glaring somewhat and stopped in front of Dr Knight. “I'm Doctor Knight, would you follow me to cubicles?”

 

“I've been waiting here for almost an hour man! What kind of hospital is this? Can't you see my head?”

 

Cal restrained himself from saying anything aggravating, this was his first patient after all. “Thankfully” well, he tried to restrain himself.

  
“Think you're funny?” the guy had a baggy black t shirt and jeans clearly one size bigger then they needed to be. Cal thought people that acted this way always thought they were bigger then they actually were. “Just fix me up, I need to get out of here”

 

With a great deal of effort, Cal resisted rolling his eyes and stepped to the side, ushering Harvey to walk. “Well I'll try not to waste any more of your time then”

 

Harvey sat on one of the beds while Cal prepared all the necessary tools for treating a head injury. A tray of bandages, gauze paddings, needle, thread and wipes lay out in front of him. Simple treatment really, but with a patient like Harvey, only made the most easiest of treatable injuries difficult. Cal put on some latex gloves and took a wipe from the pack first. Before he could start cleaning the wound Harvey flinched away. “Aren't you gonna give me some painkillers or something first?”

 

Cal stopped his proceedings with a small huff “Sorry, figured you were a big man”

 

“I can take it, was just saying is all”

 

“Do you want some pain relief? It's fine if you do; not here to judge”

 

“Nah, it's all right”

 

“Can I continue then?”

 

“Get on with it then”

 

Cal shook his head a little and then proceeded. Harvey didn't move this time as Cal cleaned around the wounded area, the patient tensed when he dabbed over the injury but didn't move away. “So Harvey, how'd you manage this?”

 

“Not any of your business is it?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not” Cal said and put the used wipes in the appropriate waste bin. “Depends what you were hit with”

 

“What makes you think I was hit?”

 

“You were a walk in patient”

 

“So what?”

 

“Far more likely it was an attack, most people would call an ambulance for this sort of head injury”

 

“Most people are pussy's”

 

“No, them people are just logical”

 

“Just fix my head yeah?”

 

“I don't see any glass, which is always good news in my books” Cal then stood back and then moved toward the curtain

 

“Where you going?”

 

“To get a nurse to stitch your head, I'll be back to check on you after” Cal popped his head round the open curtain. “Ah, Charlie. Busy?”

 

Charlie smiled “Define busy?”

 

“Could you stitch Mr Stanton’s head here? I'll be back to check on him in a bit”

 

“Sure thing” Charlie entered the cubicle

 

“You can't just pawn me off on someone else”

 

“It's just standard procedure, I have other patients to see, the nurses are here to help keep things running smoothly”

 

“No time for simples right doc? Wanna go be a big shot elsewhere so you pass the less important onto someone else less important”

 

“That's not what I meant. Our nurses are just as important, If not more. They keep us doctors in check”

 

Charlie grinned “Well, we try to anyway”

 

Cal laughed a little, “There's always a few that stray away”

 

“Just like all the rest mate, no time for lowlifes” Harvey got up from the bed

 

“Where are you going?” Charlie moved to the side, not sure whether to help or not “We haven't finished treating you, that head of yours needs stitching” Cal grabbed his arm lightly to stop him, Harvey yanked it away

 

“Get off me!” Harvey started to walk out of the cubicle and then he swayed backwards.

  
“Whoa!” Cal reached over to catch him and guide him back to the bed “Look, you can't just walk out of here, you might have a concussion, so we're going to keep you here for a bit longer anyway. Just sit tight” Harvey snorted. Cal sighed and looked at Charlie for help, but the older man just gave him a small smile. “Ok, look. If you swear to stay here until I come back, I will do your stitching, deal?”

 

Harvey looked at Cal, suspicion in his expression “If you say so”

 

Cal nodded and then shut the curtain as he and Charlie walked out “Going to have your hands slightly full with that one” Charlie told him as they stopped at the desk.

 

“I've come across many of those Charlie. They act tough, but there's always something deeper going on”

 

“You don't have to tell me that, believe me, I've see way more then before you was even born”

 

Cal chuckled “Wisdom behind age”

 

“Oi” Charlie gave him a playful scorn. Just before they parted ways Charlie then said with a serious tone “Don't get involved”

 

Cal pointed at himself “Me?”

 

“Yes. You”

 

“Never” Cal smiled and then Charlie left to see to others. Cal sifted through his next file and then made his way across several cubicles. He was interrupted by the sudden open of one, Ethan stumbled out backwards. Cal placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. “Need a little help nibbles?”

 

Ethan glared up at his brother “I've got this”

 

o-k Cal mouthed as he then peered inside the cubicle, only to dodge a shoe that was thrown. “I want to leave! Get me another doctor! A nurse! You are rude!”

Cal almost laughed, his brother? Rude? That was something he hadn't heard before.

 

“I just want to check around your abdomen to see if there are any other injuries” Ethan defended

 

“Hardly. You just want to cop a feel”

 

“Hardly”

 

“What's that suppose to mean?”

 

“It means, you're sixteen Jessica”

 

“So? It's not exactly illegal ya know, I've heard about doctors and patients. Doctors trying it on”

 

Ethan was beside himself, he was getting incredibly frustrated with this girl. Cal almost laughed again, he then decided to help his brother before things got even more out of hand. He grabbed the clipboard off Ethan and decided to try something else. “You're right. It happens”

 

Ethan frowned “Not here it doesn't”

 

“Maybe not. But she's still right”

 

“See, told you” the girl said

 

“But em, my brother is the last person to try anything funny, it took him long enough to tell someone he even liked her”

 

“That's not really appropriate” Ethan stuttered

 

Cal smiled, feeling like he could approach the girl. The girl scrunched her nose up “Really? How long?”

 

“Cal seriously this isn't-”

 

“Two months, roughly”

 

“Two months!?” the girl snorted a laugh “What a loser”

 

“Thank you Cal, I think we've all had a good laugh at my expense. So Jessica, can I just check you over?”

 

Jessica looked at Cal, he nodded “You can trust him. He's a good doctor, too kind sometimes”

 

“Too kind for the likes of pain in the asses like me?”

 

Ethan gradually approached the girl with his hands out “I wouldn't quite put it like that” he joked

 

Jessica relented “Ok” Ethan began to press gently around her abdomen and feel around her ribs. “So come on then, whose been the worst patient you've had?”

 

“My Brother” they both responded in unison. Cal patted his hands on his Brother's shoulders and then left the cubicle.

 

“Does that hurt?” Ethan asked as he gently pressed against her side. She shook her head. “So, how did you injure your leg?” silence. “Look, I'm not here to judge. But, I can smell alcohol, how much did you have to drink?”

 

“A few. What's the big deal anyway?”

 

“You mean besides the fact that you're under age?”

 

“So what. Nobody cares, at least not any more”

 

“I'm sure that's not true. What about your parents? I'm sure they're worried about you, should I tell them your here?”

 

“Wouldn't bother”

 

“I really do need to call someone, Mum? Dad? Jessica, I should because you're still a minor; I can't really let you leave until someone comes for you”

 

“Dad's at work”

 

“I'm sure he'll come if he knows you're here”

 

“Just to tell me what a disappoint I am like usual, tell me that I cost him half a days pay”

 

“I'm sure that's not true”

 

“You don't know anything”

 

“Ok. Sorry. What about your Mum then?”

 

Jessica looked at him and then stared off to the side with glistening eyes. “She's gone. She died a year ago. Cancer”

 

Ethan swallowed his guilt, he placed a sympathetic hand against her shoulder “I'm sorry”

 

Jessica shrugged it off “Don't be. You couldn't understand”

 

“Maybe not. But I know that you're all your Dad's got left. I lost my mother a few years ago and even though he's a pain in my backside, my brother is all I have left now. Everyone grieves in their own way, your dad is still grieving Jessica, you need each other; you just don't know it yet”

 

Jessica looked at him and gave him a small smile “You're not so bad after all. Sorry about before, Mum always said I was good for being weary of people”

 

Ethan smiled “That's not a bad trait to have” Jessica nodded “Can I call your Dad?” Jessica nodded again “Great” Ethan opened the curtain and then said “I'll be back in a minute”

 

“Thank you”

 

“You're welcome” Ethan then closed the curtain. If only his brother could see the heartache he'd have gone through if he'd lost him that day. Just like that girl and her father, Cal was all Ethan had left.

 

Cal opened the curtain of Harvey's cubicle and then closed it again “Sorry for the wait”

 

“Didn't really expect you to come back”

 

“I told you I would”

 

“Means nothing in my world mate”

 

Cal placed latex gloves on and wheeled the tray closer to the bed. “So has anyone ever told you that you kind of have trust issues”

 

“You would too, if you were me”

 

“I wouldn't be the person I am today if I went through life not trusting anyone” Cal began to thread the needle and before he neared the young man he asked again “Are you sure you don't want any pain relief?”

 

Harvey looked at him and then rolled his sleeve up. Cal looked down and saw purple and brown scarring, likely from needle use over a long period of time. “Been clean for two years, did time for drug dealing, I promised him I'd come off them when I got out. Got into a program”

 

“Well, that's good. I'm glad for you”

 

“My brother didn't like it, he hated me doing stuff like that. Never shunned me though, only one who didn't”

 

“Sounds like someone you could trust”

 

“I did”

 

Cal gently pulled the needle up, closing a small part of the cut. “I'm sure you'll work it out, brothers can be a pain”

 

“You don't get it. Can't you read between the lines? All this time I’ve been using past tense. And I thought doctors were suppose to be smart”

 

Cal stopped for a moment and then realised what he meant “I'm sorry”

 

“Don't matter now”

 

“Of course it does. He was your brother, it matters” Harvey shrugged “You don't have to be tough all the time, he obviously meant a lot to you”

 

“Was all I had”

 

“I know the feeling”

 

“Was my fault”

 

“I doubt that's true”

 

“You don't know anything” Cal moved the needle back and threaded the last of the collagen to seal the rest of the wound closed. He then cut the end and placed a few strips over the top just encase. “I could have saved him”

 

“I'm sure you did everything you could”

 

“I didn't! That's the thing! I was a coward”

 

Cal sat back on the chair “So what happened?”

 

“Is this part of the doctor patient care?”

 

“Sometimes”

 

“I could have saved him, it was my fault”

 

“How? I don't believe you”

 

Harvey hesitated and then linked his hands together as he looked down. “Once I got out. Was gonna start over, me and my brother were gonna go into business togeva. Get a garage and fix peoples cars and stuff. My brother was good at that, fixing things. I knew we needed money, business costs and all that”

 

“You went back to dealing”

 

“No! I mean, I was gonna. One last score, would set us up until we could make the rest ourselves. I was on my way to meet some guys who set me up with it. My former gang”

 

“The ones that got you into trouble in the first place”

 

“Just shut up, thought you weren't here to judge”

 

“Sorry. I'm not”

 

“Anyway, I thought about my brother. I couldn't let him, us, set up a business on a lie; on dirty money”

 

“You backed out?”

 

“Yeah. I tried, they told me that if I didn't do this for them, that no one would ever help me; that I wasn't fit to earn honest money”

 

“Scum like those aren't worth anything, they'll tell you that because they're jealous, that they'll never amount to anything themselves”

 

“They also said there'd be consequences. I wasn't scared of them any more, I just wanted to be left alone”

 

Cal could feel where this was going, but he had a feeling Harvey hadn't been able to talk to anyone about this, he wanted him to talk freely. “What happened, Harvey?”

 

Harvey then looked up, tears in his eyes “I found my brother, lying in a pool of blood at the back of our apartment building. They killed him because of me”

 

Cal didn't know what to say, how could this possibly right? People think they can just take lives just to show someone else what they're made of. “It wasn't your fault Harvey. None of this was. You, you still did the right thing by him. You kept your promise”

 

“My brother would still be alive if I had just done what they said”

 

“And then what? You'd be doing what you said you didn't want to happen”

 

“It might have been based on dirty money and he might have stopped talking to me. But at least he'd have been alive! They killed him because I was a coward”

 

“No, they killed him because they are the cowards. Not you Harvey, them. They can't make a life for themselves so they didn't want you to either. It wasn't your fault”

 

“Doesn't matter now. Nothing does any more, now that my brother is gone, I haven't got anything left to really live for”

 

Cal stood up “You can still live for his memory, he wouldn't want you like this”

 

“Spare me all-that he's watching over me- lark Doc. He's in the ground right where I could afford to have him buried”

 

“So you're just going to give up?”

 

“There's nothing left for me. Only one last thing left to do”

 

Cal frowned “When you first came in here, you were in a great rush to leave. Where were you going?”

 

“None of your business, I told you, too late for me”

 

“What have you done?”

 

“Nothing. Yet. But trust me, they'll be sorry, nothing can save them for what they did to my brother”

 

Cal shook his head and grabbed Harvey's shoulders “Don't do this. You're better then that, I know you are. You can't throw you're life away and let them win”

 

Harvey stood up, meeting Cal's eye level “Who said anything about them winning?” the younger man moved the left side of his jacket away to reveal a hand gun tucked inside.

 

Cal shook his head “Harvey no, this isn't the way, you can't do this. They will still get away with it, playing into their game will only cause you problems”

 

“Not a game Doctor Knight”

 

“It's Cal”

 

“Not a game Cal. You might think it's as easy as you say. But you don't know what it's really like. Revenge is all I have now”

 

“Didn't anyone tell you revenge is a dish best served cold?”

 

“Never understood that then, still don't know now. They will only get what's coming to them once they get a taste of what they did to my brother”

 

“Then what? You go to prison, is that what you want? Is that what your brother wanted?”

 

Harvey shoved Cal back slightly “Stop it man! My brother is dead! And it's time they paid for that!”

 

“There's another way!”

 

“You were right, it is their fault, and I'm gonna make sure they get what they deserve”

 

“Harvey please, you don't have to do this. I can help you, you can tell the police what you know. You can end their lives by putting them behind bars”

 

“The police won't listen to someone like me. Scum like me never gets their chance”

 

“You're not scum. I can come with you, I can give a statement of some kind, you just have to tell them what you told me”

 

“Thanks for the help Cal, but this is something I need to see through to the end”

 

Cal placed his hands on Harvey's chest to stop him “But not this way. Please think about what this would mean. All that effort, all that your brother loved about you, all that potential; you're about to throw it all away”

 

“It's too late, I'm meeting them soon, told them I wanted back in. they'll be sorry”

 

“I know you want revenge, I don't blame you. But just think for one second. What if it was the other way around? What if you had died, and your kind, innocent younger brother was the one seeking revenge? Even if he had no idea what he was doing, he just wanted to get some justice for his big brother?”

 

“He wouldn't. He'd- he couldn't”

 

“Losing someone like you might turn him to need to get revenge, even if it's unlike him”

 

“I wouldn't want that-”

 

“Exactly, I know what I'm talking about, believe me Harvey. It's not the right way” Cal knew then, just what exactly Ethan was angry over, he almost died and then Ethan would be alone, in a sense at least. Cal couldn't think about what Ethan would do if he didn't make it, what it might have caused. “Recently there was a patient, who died in my little brother's care. The son of said patient wanted to extract revenge on him, he blamed him of course and went after him. I couldn't let anything happen to him, he's all I had, while trying to fight him off- I was knifed. Never saw that coming, I knew then that he had every intention of killing my little brother. If I hadn't of fought him off, I could have lost him, I don't know what I would have done. But I think about what might have happened if I didn't survive either, what he might have tried to do, what he'd have changed into if he let it”

 

Harvey sat back down on the bed “I get you. I see what you tryna get at. Did you go to the police?”

 

“Tried, we're not sure where he went after the incident, everything was kind of a blur after. But we gave what evidence we had, showed some footage of a struggle within the hospital that showed the anger of the family”

 

Harvey sighed, then looked down, trying to hide his emotions. He'd bottled it up for so long. “I didn't mean for this, he was all I had left”

 

 

Cal sighed sadly and brought Harvey toward him, allowing him to release some sorrow, wrapping an arm around his back as Harvey lay his head against him. “I know”

 

“You're right” Harvey said as he straightened “I'll go to the police, it's what my brother would want”

 

Cal smiled “Good. That's great to hear, you're brother would be proud of you”

 

“Bet yours is too”

 

“Yeah well, I've been sort of giving him a hard time lately”

 

“Brothers worry, especially when something bad has happened before”

 

“Yeah” Cal reached into his pocket and gave Harvey his card “My shift finishes at eight, call me then and I'll come with you to the station”

 

Harvey stood back up and nodded “Thank you”

 

“No problem”

 

Ethan smiled at Jessica as he removed the curtain “Your dad is here”

 

Jessica nodded and took a deep breath to prepare herself “Will you stay?”

 

“Erm, sure. Of course”

 

Her dad walked in, grey suit and tie; average weight with a scruff beard. “Jess, what have you been doing? I was in a meeting”

 

Jessica slumped “And again it's all about you, I'm fine by the way”

 

Ethan closed the curtain “Your daughter took a tumble down some steps and she become disorientated. The paramedics brought her in as a precaution”

 

“I can see that, I can practically smell the reason”

 

“Why can't you see anything but the bad? Is it because you won't have to deal with your own actions or is it because its easier to deal with a troubled kid then a grieving one?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Ethan stepped in front of the two “Your daughter is grieving Mr Hayes”

 

“And I'm not?”

 

“Yes. No, of course you are. I just meant that- she's grieving on her own, something that she shouldn't be doing”

 

“She's sixteen”

 

“Even at sixteen, a teen like Jessica still needs her mother, she's feeling abandoned right now”

 

“I have not abandoned her!” the dad raised his voice, it cracked at the end

  
“Maybe not physically. But leaving Jessica to deal with the loss of her mother on her own has led her to reach for other ways, drinking is certainly not a great way for a young girl to cope. It might numb the pain for a few hours, maybe a day, but she needs you, more then anything”

 

“She has me”

 

Jessica's tears began to fall “Do I? You're always working, I never see you and when I do you shut me out and tell me to go away. You told me that only mum knew how to deal with me. Like I was always a bad kid, but I wasn't, I don't smoke, I never went partying before Mum died” Her dad fell silent, tears threatening to spill. “When Mum died, it was like I never existed, you shut yourself off from me, like it was my fault. But she had cancer Dad, how could that be anyone's fault? I just wanted to know that I still had you, because you're all I have now.....I need you”

 

Her Dad broke down, Ethan stepped to the side as he hugged her tight “I'm so sorry love. I never meant to push you away, I just miss her so much”

 

“I know. Me too, and I’m sorry, I never meant to cause such a mess; I just didn't want to hurt any more”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that you had to deal with this alone” he gently pulled away and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. “No more. I'm going to be there for you, going to take some time off, we'll deal with the grief together, just like we should have done a year ago. Ay, let's go visit Mum's favourite beach, she always loved it there, we'll rent a caravan and make a mini holiday out of it; in Mum's memory”

 

Jessica smiled “I'd really like that” she then burst into tears again and he hugged her tightly.

 

“I best fill out the discharge form then” Ethan said, proud of his achievement, and it was only twelve.

 

The father and daughter pulled away and she wiped her eyes as she said “Thank you, I'm sorry if I was a pain”

 

“Not a problem, you had every right to be all things considered”

 

the Dad then took Ethan's hand to shake “Thank you, thank you for giving me back my girl, she's all I have now”

 

“Yes. It's ok, all part of the job”

 

“I think you're being a bit modest. But still, thank you”

 

“I'll just fill out the forms and then you're free to go, you've got a holiday to plan” Ethan smiled and then left the cubicle.

 

 

Harvey patiently sat on the bed, awaiting his discharge, for the first time in so long; he felt good, he was finally doing something right for once. His brother had been the only one to believe in him, and now he was going to prove that he'd been right. A short ring sounded within his pocket, he pulled out his phone and opened the text. **We're gonna end you. Just like we ended your brother. Don't think we gonna let you off lightly. You're done.** Harvey's heart spiked, he wouldn't find escape, why did he think he'd be free from them? He had to find Cal, he couldn't afford to wait any more He stood up and then walked out from the cubicle. He stopped a nurse who was passing him “Where can I find Cal?”

 

“You mean Dr Knight?” it was Louise, giving him that look that everyone seemed to give him. Being looked down upon was something he was used to.

 

“Whatever. Where is he?”

 

“Maybe you should think about learning a few manners as well as trying to stay out of trouble. I think I saw him over by the store room, if you wait in your cubicle like I'm sure you were suppose to do, I'll get him for you”

 

Louise walked away, leaving Harvey ever more panicking.

 

Cal appeared from the store room with a small white bag in his hand. He looked up and spotted Louise coming toward him “That face says something like, someone threw up on me before and even though you're glad to see me I'd really appreciate it if you took him off my hands” Louise gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look “No?”

 

“Not even close”

 

“Well, you just seem like kind of a magnet to those kinds of patients” Cal joked

 

“Ha ha. Actually it's your patient in cubicle three, he's asking for you, seems kind of pushy, maybe even a little desperate”

 

“Is he ok?

 

“I don't know, he just kept asking for you”

 

Cal rushed passed her and pulled back the curtain, he sighed when he found his patient missing. “Great”

 

Ethan walked passed, then noticed the agitated look on his brother's face then gave a little grin. “Uh oh, patient walkabouts?” Cal turned to glare at Ethan and then jogged toward the reception area “I was joking, Cal!”

 

Before running into reception, Cal stopped beside Charlie “Charlie, have you seen Harvey?”

 

“Can't say that I have, why, has he escaped you?”

 

“Yes, but- Charlie there's more to him, I know his story and I got through to him”

 

Charlie laid his hand upon Cal's arm “You can't always save them”

 

“But I was, I just need to find him”

 

“Lost a patient Dr Knight?” Connie said as she walked passed them and then stopped half way

 

“No, I was about to discharge him though, but he was gone before I could give him his prescription of paracetamol”

 

“Then mark the bed as free to use and see to the other patients. He obviously didn't feel the need to take pain killers and there's not much you can do about that” Connie then walked about, her heels clicking along the shiny floor.

 

Cal shook his head and then turned back to Charlie “I've got a bad feeling Charlie”

 

“Maybe you should call security”

 

“No, that won't help”

 

“I think maybe you should focus on the other patients like Connie said. If you really did get through to him, maybe he'll come back”

 

Cal sighed, tapping the bag against his leg in frustration “Yeah. Remember when you told me don't get involved?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“I got involved” Cal then reluctantly stormed back to cubicles, leaving Charlie to stare after him with sympathy.

 

Cal peered up at the board, removing Harvey Stanton and then looking at his next patient's notes. He then sighed as his brother appeared beside him. “What Ethan?”

 

“Um. About this morning- I just-”

 

“Not now. I can't deal with this right now, I have patients to see, the ones that haven't gone walkabouts”

 

“But-” Cal walked away from him and Ethan sighed as he slapped the file against his head.

 

“What's up?” Alicia asked and he jumped a little “Didn't mean to startle you out of your little release of anguish”

 

“Sorry. Cal, he's just-being Cal”

 

“Maybe if you weren't constantly breathing down his neck, he might be a little more warming. I know you're worried, but just try and give him a bit of space” Alicia rubbed his arm affectionately.

 

“You're right. I suppose I have been a bit smothering. Yeah. I'll talk to him later”

 

“Good. And then I'll see you later tonight” she smiled and kissed him, somehow she always made him feel better.

 

“Right”

 

…..................................

 

Cal entered the staff room, the first break he'd had all morning, he looked at the clock, it was well over three and there had still been no sign of Harvey. Just as he was about to grab a mug from the rack his phone rang. He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered to an unknown number. “Hello?” Cal listened to what sounded like laboured breathing on the other end. “Someone there?” he could barely hear anything over the loud breathing, but he just made out a faint voice.

 

“I'm sorry....”

 

“Harvey? Harvey is that you?”

 

“It's my fault....I didn't see....”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“You did everything you could for me....I wanted to thank you....”

 

“Harvey! Harvey stay on the line, stay with me and I’ll come find you” Cal ran out of the staff room, through reception-paying no attention to anyone else- and ran through both double doors. “Harvey where are you?” Cal then realised the other end had hung up. He quickly dialled back and suddenly heard a faint ring. He turned around and began to follow the sound as it became louder. There by the wall, further down the building opposite the round water fountain, was Harvey. “Oh no no no no no” Cal ran up to him and instantly checked his pulse, it barely registered. “Harvey? Can you hear me? It's Cal. Come on, don't do this now” Cal began to locate the source of the bleeding, he then moved his hand away when he got to his chest. There was blood covering the top half of his chest, Cal couldn't tell whether it was a gunshot wound or a stabbing. He peered around. “Can I get some help here!?” no one could hear him, he was too far from the buildings main entrance. He took a deep breath, knowing he shouldn't really strain himself until his stitches were gone. “You are not dying today Harvey” Cal crouched onto his feet and draped one of Harvey's arms around his shoulders and with all his might he dragged him up. He struggled most of the way back, almost dropping him and falling over. He reached the entrance and burst through the double doors with great effort. “Can I get some help!?” he shouted.

 

Charlie was the first one there to greet him “Cal, what on earth are you doing?”

 

“I found him outside, he's in a bad way, he's been shot or stabbed, I don't know”

 

“Why the hell didn't you call for back up?”

 

“No time....” Cal placed Harvey on the Gurney that had been rushed to them by Max and big Mac

 

“Straight to recuss!” Charlie told them “Cal-” he then called as the doctor ran after them

 

They entered the recuss room to be greeted by Connie and three other nurses, including Robyn. “This is Harvey Stanton, came in earlier with a head injury and was discharged. He was found just outside-”

 

“Is this your missing patient?” Connie asked

 

Cal continued, ignoring her question “Cause of injury unknown, he's suffered a possible large tension pneumothorax and tremendous blood loss” Cal breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Thank you Dr Knight, we've got this” Cal watched them work quickly, Connie was one of the best they had, she could save him. Their faces as they worked looked grim though, even Connie wasn't looking positive that she could rectify the bleed. A chest drain was put in and blood poured through. “There's another bleed, I can't tell where” Harvey's chest was opened up in the midst of their struggles to save him. Connie carefully lifted the heart up slightly to try and spot where the bleed was coming from.

 

“He's arrested” Robyn said quickly

 

“Starting heart massage”

 

Cal stood there, he couldn't help him, he couldn't save him. He watched with a silent plea, blood staining his clothes. He wondered what had happened during the ordeal while he'd been fighting for his life, now it seemed, he was looking from the outside in.

 

“Elle. Take over. I need to find this bleed first. It has to be coming from- yes, there it is. Staples” Connie held her hand out. Robyn passed them to her.

 

“Connie, even if you stop the bleed now. He's lost way too much blood, there was at least three stab wounds. He had already bled out before he got here” Elle said

 

Cal watched as Connie took in the information that suggested Elle was right. Connie stopped her proceedings, taking in the monitors flat line, even after she'd stopped the bleed and Elle continued to provide cardiac heart massage. “Ok. You're right, we should stop. Everyone agreed?” they nodded after her. “Time of death-” She looked up at the clock “15:52”

 

Robyn looked over at Cal, he looked distraught, she walked over to him “Sorry. I'm sure you done everything you could”

 

Cal shook his head and backed out of the room, he made his way down the corridor and spotted Charlie. “I just come to find you, How is he?”

 

“Didn't make it”

 

Charlie pulled a grim face “I'm sorry”

 

“You were right. We can't save them all”

 

Charlie then motioned for Cal to follow him “Come on, let's get you cleaned up and I'll check you over. Make sure you didn't pull any stitches with that little stunt of yours”

 

Cal simply sighed and followed without complaint

 

….............................

 

 

Ethan walked into the staff room, he hadn't seen his brother since this afternoon. He then spotted him sitting on one of the sofa's, his head in his hands, wearing his casual clothing. “Hey. I heard what happened” Ethan put his stethoscope on the counter “Are you ok?”

 

Cal looked up and Ethan could see his slightly red eyes “Not really”

 

Ethan silently walked over to him and sat down beside him “I don't suppose you want to talk about it?”

 

“Just for a moment, that kid felt worthy, like he could be someone. He'd already lost the one person who believed in him, he just needed someone else to do the same, to give him the final nudge”

 

“But it wasn't enough, was it?”

 

Cal linked his hands, his knee jigging up and down slightly “No”

 

“Cal, you did your best. I'm sure of that, you did everything you could to save him. Charlie told me, and he's got a pretty good eye for that”

 

“You know what I also realised today?”

 

“What's that?”

 

“That you were right. Talking to Harvey about the loss of his brother, about what he'd done and was willing to do because some lowlife's decided to teach him a lesson. It made me kind of realise what I put you through, why you were worrying so much. That if I had died or if I lost you, what we might have been willing to sacrifice in the throws of grief”

 

“Cal, I didn't mean to be smothering. I just, I don't know what I would have done”

 

Cal smiled and ruffled his brother's hair “You really would be totally lost without me wouldn't you?” Cal stood up and walked toward the door.

 

Ethan pulled a face “Well- I mean, not completely lost”

 

“Oh dear brother, you are rubbish when it comes to women, where would you be without my amazing romantic guidance”

 

Ethan snorted “Me? And what about you? You can't even use the washing machine properly”

 

Cal laughed as he wrapped an arm around his younger brother and they walked into the ever busy reception.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
